the course of true love never did run smooth
by Jelame
Summary: Collection of short prompts originally posted on Tumblr
1. Drunk On You

**Drunk on you**

 _[Prompt: Song "Drunk On You" by Luke Bryan]_

* * *

He was watching her from the side of the room. She was dancing with some guys and girls she just met a while ago. God, she was so beautiful with those lights dancing across her skin.

Jasper wasn't the only one fascinated by the princess. A few guys and girls put their hands on her but all of them gave up quickly after noticing she didn't respond to their touches. Maybe she didn't even notice them as she was lost in her own world once again.

The drugs.

The alcohol.

Soon the affect would start to fade and bring her back to reality.

He was not worried.

In a while she would ask him to leave this party, like she did most nights.

He knew that later that night she would lead him into her room and he'd be more than happy to comply.

And then he would give her everything he has to give.

And she would take it with pleasure, moaning beneath him, calling out his name against his lips.

Jasper loved how her body felt against his own, how they moved together and the way her eyes lit up when meeting his.

He was never one to be compromised by anything or anyone.

Especially not his own feelings.

Usually he was very much able to pretend he didn't feel anything but with Eleanor that just wasn't possible.

Eleanor was his own personal drug.

The best liquor he ever tasted in his entire life, every single drop a dangerous pleasure and he couldn't wait to get drunk again.


	2. Kiss Me Or Not

**Kiss Me Or Not**

 _[Prompt: song "Kiss Me Or Not" by Thompson Square]_

* * *

They kept it simple.

Only very few guests invited to a secret location to avoid any kind of paparazzi or other curious people.

No one who wasn't invited even knew about it taking place in at all.

Sure, there had been some rumours in the press but that was about it.

Eleanor felt like she was in a fairy tale. Not just the one with Kings and Queens and Princesses but the one with love, trust and a happy ever after.

It was a late in the afternoon, the sun already started to set, making everything around them glow in a golden shine.

The ceremony sure was lovely. Very sweet and moving but Eleanor could only listen with one ear. Her attention was on the man in front of her.

They came such a long way in the last few years. There was a time she couldn't even be in the same room as Jasper without wanting to scratch his eyes out but now she was very glad she didn't do that. It would be a shame if those pretty blue eyes couldn't look at her the way they did in this moment.

Eleanor heard herself say "I do" and her heart grew twice the size when she heard the same two little words out of Jaspers mouth.

"So you gonna kiss me or not, bodyguard?"

She couldn't help but to tease him a bit – not even on their wedding day.

Jasper squeezed her hands softly.

"It would be an honour, princess."

With that he took her face in his hands and pressed his lips onto hers, making it feel like a promise.

He was hers for the rest of their lives.


	3. Girlfriend

**Girlfriend**

 _[Prompt: Jaspers sister comes for a visit ]_

* * *

She was cursing herself for noticing it but the Bodyguard in front of Liam's door was certainly not Jasper.

Not that she cared.

Of course she didn't.

But where the hell was he?

Maybe Liam got rid of him for what reason ever but Eleanor had her doubts. The two of them had been weirdly close in the last few months, she only hoped Jasper didn't sleep with her brother as well, as his goal seemed to be banging the entire royal family.

„Where is the one who is usually here? "She asked the man beside the door.

„He has the day off, your highness. "

Eleanor didn't miss the tiny smirk in the man's face, only visible for a second.

She sighed.

It was as good as impossible to have a real private life here as every employee was just awful at keeping secrets. No one was allowed to talk to journalists outside the Palace but that didn't keep them from gossiping around each other.

Eleanor burst into Liam's room, an idea forming in her head. Her twin looked slightly intimidated by his sister's mischievous smirk, but he had a pretty good idea what it was about.

The princess put her hands on her hips demandingly.

„Tell me everything you know! "

* * *

When they were little, Robert always forced her to watch stupid spy movies with him. Okay, they weren't that bad – another thing she never got to tell her brother.

In reality trying to spy on somebody was a lot harder than in those movies – or "Stalking" as her brother called it. It was especially hard with Hagrid following her around the entire time.

Eleanor could hide herself pretty easily but Hagrid made it nearly impossible to stay hidden as he didn't even try to be less obvious than he already was. Instead he just stood there, in the middle of the parking lot, while Eleanor tried to hide behind a tree.

In theory the idea of disturbing Jaspers private life like he did with hers all the time was quite appealing when in reality it was incredibly stressful. There was absolutely no way he could have not seen her by now.

And yet he didn't hesitate when he hugged that blonde woman and took a seat at her table in the back of the Restaurant. Eleanor could see him smiling at the blonde one and suddenly she was regretting stalking him more than anything in her life. Her heart felt heavy as never before but her legs started moving on their own. With Hagrid trailing behind her she made her way into the Restaurant, not sure if she was sad or just furious.

But when she stood in front of the table where Jasper and that girl were seated he finally paid attention to Eleanor. She had planned out in her mind what she was going to say, how she was going to insult him and tell him to stay away from her when he got back to the palace. But nothing prepared her for his soft smile when he got up and slipped his arm around her waist tightly. Eleanor stood there frozen in shook as he kissed her temple and whispered in her ear.

„Just in time, princess. I almost thought you were going to stay behind that tree forever. "

The woman started laughing quietly, which made Eleanor look at her in confusion.

„Don't you want to introduce us? "

„Eleanor, this is Lisa – my sister. Lisa, this is my girlfriend Eleanor. "

Wait.

She was his sister. Eleanor suddenly felt a hell of a lot lighter than before.

Wait.

Did he just call her his girlfriend?

Yes he absolutely did.

They hadn't actually been together like that within the last couple of months. But she'd definitely prefer being his girlfriend than seeing anyone else by his side. So she took Lisa's hand with a relived smile.

Sitting next to Jasper, talking to his sister as if it was completely normal. It felt so surreal, as if it was simply a very strange dream but Jaspers finger laced with her own reminded her that it was indeed all real.

Girlfriend, huh?

They'd still have to talk about that at some point.


	4. Road Trip

**Road Trip**

 _[Prompt: Imagine your OTP going on a roadtrip together.]_

* * *

„This was a terrible idea! "

„No shit, princess. "

Eleanor glared at Jasper.

They have been on the road for hours.

„Could you at least let me drive, so you can sleep for a bit? "

„Absolutely not. You don't even have a driver's license. "

„But I can drive! "

„Still not gonna happen. "

He tried to sound neutral as always but she could hear in his voice how tired he really way. His fake British accent had slipped further and further the longer they have been on the road, revealing his American accent underneath even when talking to his boss on the phone earlier that night.

„Fine, but you need to sleep, Jasper. "

Jasper didn't answer.

The princess herself had had a nap on the passenger's seat but it was late at night and she didn't want him to fall asleep while driving.

In theory going to a party in Italy by car because Liam needed the plane for something else was not too bad. But decisions made on drugs more often than not turned out to be quite disastrous. Just as this one.

Reality was terrible.

The first reason being them never going to make it to the party in time.

Reason number two: Eleanor had no idea who invited her in the first place.

Number three: Being stuck with Jasper Frost in a car for hours.

Eleanor looked at her bodyguard and he finally started talking.

„Fine, we'll stop at the next motel. "

Not long after Jasper pulled up in front of a little motel. Eleanor waited until he got them a room before both of them entered the little motel room together.

She was tired as hell but Jasper was so close from just falling over, she was actually worried about him.

Her bodyguard went straight to the little sofa, leaving the slightly bigger bed to the princess.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"Going to sleep, like you asked me to?"

"But not one the couch!"

"Where do you suggest I´ll sleep, princess? On the floor or are you suggesting to share the bed with you?"

While saying the last part Jasper tried to sound as cooky and teasing as always but Eleanor noticed he was too tired to keep up his mask right now.

"Come here then."

Her voice was so soft and Jasper was nothing but surprised. Without his eyes leaving hers he slipped off his shoes and got on the bed. It had been a long day.

They were laying next to each other, eyes still locked, but Jasper noticed we wasn´t going to be able to stay awake much longer so he finally gave in and closed his tired eyes.

She was still watching him. He looked so peaceful and relaxed, Eleanor couldn´t help but smile. Carefully she pulled up the blanket to keep her bodyguard and herself warm. As softly as she could she ran her fingers through his hair in a soothing rhythm, laughing when she heard him sigh.

Soon enough the princess heard his breath slow down, signalling he finally fell asleep in her arms.

"Good night bodyguard." She whispered, more to herself than to him before closing her eyes as well, falling into sweet dreams.


	5. I Miss You

**I Miss You**

 _[Prompt: "yes, i know this is your sweatshirt and that we broke up five months ago but it's really comfy okay. i totally don't wear it because like it still smells like you"]_

* * *

Meetings with the queen ruined her day – as always – and today was no different.

It had felt like the middle of the night when Rachel almost had to drag her to the queen's room to discuss the theme of the next party. All Eleanor had time for is to put on some leggings and the cosy blue jumper she had been wearing a lot lately.

And as if things couldn´t get worse her annoying ex bodyguard/boyfriend was right there, doing his body guarding thing right there where she had to see him. Silently she cursed Liam for choosing him as his detail but she couldn´t really blame him – despite Jaspers many flaws he was damn good at his job.

The meeting didn´t take long and only minutes after Eleanor had been allowed to leave she had already forgotten half of what her mother had said. And now all she wanted was to go back to bed.

That stupid bodyguard's smirk during the whole meeting from the other end of the room had been more than just distracting and she desperately needed sleep and a joint to recover from that. What the hell had he been so happy about and not his usual miserable self?

Eleanor almost ran around the last corner before she would reach her room but strong arms caught her.

Of course it was him. Anytime something happened that made her angry he was somehow involved.

"What is your problem?"

That smirk still hadn´t left his face.

"I just wanted to see you, princess."

"Too bad I don´t care about what you want, bodyguard"

He laughed and Eleanor sighed in defeat.

None of them said anything while his hand ran in soothing circles on her back and Eleanor – just for a moment – rested her head against his shoulder.

"I miss you so much, Eleanor."

His voice was a mere whisper but Eleanor immediately stepped away from him.

"I know. But I don´t miss you. Not even one bit."

In a swift motion Jasper pulled her closer again and she could practically feel his smirk close to her ear.

"It that so, Princess? Then why are you wearing my clothes, huh?"

For a second Eleanor couldn´t react. The she did the only thing she could think of – she pushed him away, stormed to her room and shut the door behind her with as much force as she could.

She was not ready to admit that she missed him as well and she was not going to let him trick this out of her.

Still.

The jumper she'd keep.


	6. Past Tense

**Past Tense**

 _[Prompt: "I thought you loved me!" "Well, I did love you." "Did?"]_

* * *

Eleanor wasn´t sure what to think. All these past months she thought she had known what to expect when she returned to the palace. But it was certainly not this.

He was leaving. Just like that.

Two weeks it has been since she came back. And now – seemingly out of nowhere – James tells her Jasper was currently packing up his shit, getting ready to leave the palace.

Eleanor wasn't sure if she was sad of furious. Who does this man think he is?

After wiping away her tears the anger finally took over. His door luckily wasn't locked. Jasper was currently stuffing his underwear into his suitcase when she entered and now staring at her as if he had seen a ghost.

"What the fuck is this supposed to be? You are running away?"

He looked away, as if he was scared to look her in the eye.

"I'm not running away, Eleanor."

"Really? Because it sure as hell looks like you do."

"I swear this has nothing to do with running. I'm just trying to do the inevitable before someone can kick me out"

"What the bloody hell are you talking about? I thought you loved me?"

"Well, I did."

Eleanor's heart suddenly felt heavy and she fell silent.

"Did?"

For a second none of them spoke, Eleanor too shocked to even cry.

"I did love you, Eleanor. And I still love you and I will until the day I die. But I am so tired. I can't wait for you to love me back forever, knowing it won't happen. Since you've been back you kept ignoring me, telling everyone how great you time with Sebastian was. Let's be honest, Princess. It's only a matter of time until I will have to disappear from your life, making room for someone who can give you what you need. And I'd rather do it on my own conditions rather than being thrown away like garbage and…"

He couldn't finish his sentence since Eleanor forcefully pulled him down to her face and captured his lips with hers. In the first moment Jasper didn't react so Eleanor only pulled him even closer. She kissed him with all her heart and soul, trying to give him as much of her love as she possibly could. And she didn't stop when she felt the tension in his body easing up and his hands softly on her waist. She kissed him until both of them were slightly dizzy, not sure in the reason was each other or the lack of oxygen.

She could see his confusion and shook her head slightly.

"I didn't come back to torture you, I didn't come back to forget about you and I certainly didn't come back to be with someone else. I came back to be with you and no other reason."

Jasper stared at her in disbelieve. "Are you sure you mean that, Len?"

Eleanor only rolled her eyes and pulled him back towards her.

Finally she felt him smile into the kiss, just as she had hoped he would.

"I hope that's enough of an answer."


End file.
